


Plans

by G_the_G



Series: Avengers University [12]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, Astrophysics Professor Jane, Astrophysics Professor Thor, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Grad Student Darcy, SO MUCH FLUFF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-11
Updated: 2017-05-11
Packaged: 2018-10-30 19:36:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10883520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/G_the_G/pseuds/G_the_G
Summary: Jane asks Thor an important question and finds out she likes the answer.





	Plans

“No indeed, the new information you present makes a great deal of sense.” Thor leaned forward, despite the fact he was already almost halfway across the desk to where Jane sat, chin in her hand. He smiled as he talked, as per usual, and his hair was steadily falling out of his makeshift bun, drifting down to frame his face. “Much of the data our satellites has acquired supports your theories.”

“Really?” she peeped as she straightened and began tapping on the desk with both hands, unable to keep the excitement from her voice. He was supposed to have left a week before, gone to hang out with former colleagues. But yet a week later, there Thor sat in her office, once again having sat with her to discuss her ideas for hours. And now he was offering data she would have done so many questionable things for. She almost held her breath, worried another shoe would drop, a sword would fall, or something would happen to ruin it. “Is there any way you could share it with me.”

“Of course! I will ask my colleagues to send it over.”

“That is amazing!" she squeaked over her relieved sigh. "If everything lines up I could write a piece about it for the Astrophysics Quarterly's. You'd get co-author status of course. I think Erik will be glad to not have to read over my notes and scribbles for once.”

“Dr. Selvig?”

“Yes. Since he used to work with my father and still works here as emeritus faculty, he's been co-author on most of my projects as my theories have been heavily inspired by a lot of his. But this one is all my own, so it’s time for a new co-author.”

He chuckled as she beamed at him. “I am happy for this change then. Would you be opposed to naming my colleagues as well? They were the ones to gather most of the data.”

Jane nearly clapped her hands in her giddiness. “Not at all. The more the merrier.”

“Wonderful.” His voice was exuberant, and she took it as a sign of how much time they’d been spending together that she didn’t even flinch. “Sif and Hogun will surely appreciate it very much.”

She continued smiling, then paused, wanting to ask a question that had been cropping up in her mind every day since he was supposed to originally leave. But she wasn’t sure how she wanted to phrase it. Thor had supposedly been set to leave a week earlier, but then a new set of numbers that continued to back up her theories came in, and he excitedly asked if he could stay to help analyze everything. She didn’t even think before agreeing. And now she was hoping that it was more than just the numbers that had kept him.

Originally, he was going to visit with Professor Fandral and another former colleague, but he hadn’t brought it up since he’d arrived. Instead he’d talked about her theories, how his past research tied in with hers. From there they’d talked about how they’d gotten into the field, sharing similar stories over dinner about growing up as legacy children to established authorities in astrophysics. Then they’d had lunches that were supposed to involve work, but quickly devolved into surprisingly comfortable conversations about personal details she usually hated sharing or discussing. But not once had they mentioned anything about what came next. And if Jane was good at anything, it was looking ahead.

“So,” she finally said, drawing the one word out. “You must be looking forward to getting back to your own research and lab soon, huh?”

His smile seemed to freeze as he tilted his head. “What would make you say that?”

Good at looking to the future, but not so good at talking about it. “Oh, just, you mentioned your colleagues and your own research and I, uh, I figured you might be like me and prone to sticking to routines, so it would make sense if you wanted to get back. You pushed your flight back a week, didn’t you?”

“Actually,” he shifted, pushing his hair behind his ear. “I scheduled it two weeks from the original date.”

“Oh. So you’re here for another week?”

“Yes. I wanted to stay and discuss your ideas... and to possibly explore our _shared_ interests outside of research. I hope you don’t find that presumptuous.”

“No!” she excitedly burst out but didn't bother to try and temper her response. “Not at all!”

He grinned broadly at her reaction, setting his hand down on hers,nearly engulfing it with his wide palm and long fingers. Jane suddenly noticed that they were already pretty close to begin with, both having leaned towards the other while talking. And they were now steadily getting closer, her eyes shifting from his eyes to his mouth.

But there was a clatter, and Darcy walked in with her arms full of the lunch Jane had forgotten she’d told her she’d bring over. “Lunch has arrived!”

Jane sat up, catching the smirk she was receiving and tried to ignore it. However the open smile and admiration that Thor hadn't even bothered trying to hide was making it difficult. Especially since he was still holding her hand. Thankfully, Darcy decided not to mention that and merely stepped closer to put the food and drinks down on the desk.

“Hey, Thor. Happy You Day.”

His smile hitched higher on one side as he once again tilted his head in confusion. “I beg your pardon?”

Darcy set sandwiches out in front of the scientists, bumping her hip against Jane’s as she pointedly looked at their hands. But she answered Thor’s question instead of asking any of her own. “Thursday. Also known Thor's day. AKA _You_ Day.”

“Ah.” He nodded. “Well then, thank you.”

He gave Jane’s hand a squeeze before letting go to reach for the first of his three sandwiches in front of him and beginning to eat.

The two women had settled and begun eating their own lunches, when Darcy continued with her topic.

“So wait, is your dad's name really Odin?”

“Yes,” he nodded as he took another bite, the size of which easily equally twice, if not three times, as big as any bites they took.

“And you're Thor? On purpose?”

“Darcy,” Jane cut in with a low note of warning.

But Thor only chuckled as he finished chewing before he spoke. “My grandparents were anthropologists whose life work was to preserve our culture’s mythology. My mother and father wanted to continue with their efforts.”

“And your brother's name is seriously Loki?”

“Yes, but he was adopted. The fact that his name aligned so well was pure coincidence.”

“A crazy random happenstance?”

“Indeed.”

“Huh,” Darcy mused. “And I thought being named after my mom’s favorite fictional hero was bad.”

Jane dropped her sandwich with a groan as she covered her eyes with her hands, but Thor’s laugh was quick and loud, nearly echoing in the office.

“Then I am glad to provide you with comfort, my friend.”

Darcy’s giggle joined his laugh and Jane finally looked up again in time to see her friend nod and point at Thor with her sandwich.

“You’re good people. I hope you stick around.”

He smiled, turning to look at Jane, his smile and eyes softening.

“As do I.”


End file.
